


He Wants, He Knows, He Lives Again

by IWP_chan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dreams, M/M, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: A Soulmate AU where a person sees the aspects of their relationship with their soulmate in their dreams.





	

Summary: A Soulmate AU where a person sees the aspects of their relationship with their soulmate in their dreams.

**Warnings: Short, Usage of Simple Sentences (a la Radar), Mention of Wet Dreams, Contains Shades of Fluff and Sad and Neutral, Shameless (Muse) Self-Indulgence.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YOI.

.

Victor is four, a bundle of boundless energy and excitement.

He dreams of running with his soulmate and a cute dog close to a sea.

.

_(He doesn't remember)._

.

Victor is six, putting skates on for the first time.

He dreams of gliding and dancing with his soulmate across the ice.

.

_(He doesn't remember)._

.

Victor is eight, curious and asking what a soulmate is.

He dreams of having a heart to heart with soulmate on a beach.

.

_(He doesn't remember)._

.

Victor is ten, very open with his affection and quite tactile.

He dreams of sleepy cuddles with his soulmate.

.

_(He doesn't remember)._

.

Victor is twelve, with a newfound appreciation for his mother's food.

He dreams of eating pork cutlet bowls with his soulmate.

.

_(He doesn't remember)._

.

Victor is fourteen, a 'papa' of the cutest puppy ever, called Makkachin.

He dreams of watching his soulmate being bawled over by an excited Makkachin.

.

_(He doesn't remember)._

.

Victor is sixteen, a hormonal teenager going through puberty.

He dreams of his soulmate in bed. Heated looks. Muffled moans. Whispered confessions.

.

 

.

 

.

 

_(He remembers)._

.

Victor is eighteen, standing at a podium and receiving his silver medal.

He dreams of his soulmate holding up a silver medal of their own and smiling.

.

_(He remembers)._

.

He is twenty, kissing the gold medal hanging around his neck.

He dreams of standing in second place at a podium and looking at his soulmate as they receive the gold medal.

.

_(He remembers)._

.

Victor is twenty-two, starting his consecutive gold-winning streak.

He dreams of his soulmate looking at him and freaking out, "Victor, why are you here?!"

.

_(He remembers)._

.

Victor is twenty-four, looking for new ways to surprise his audience.

He dreams of his soulmate crying and shouting at him.

.

_(He remembers)._

.

Victor is twenty-six, wrung out and choreographing a program about his loneliness and longing.

He dreams of watching his soulmate skate that choreography.

.

_(He remembers)._

.

.

.

He is twenty-six, wrung out and lost.

He meets Yuuri Katsuki.

.

_(He wants)._

.

He is twenty-seven, pining and longing.

He sees Yuuri skate the same choreography.

.

_(He **knows** )._

.

He is twenty-eight, curled up with Yuuri on the couch.

He dreams of Yuuri.

.

_(He lives again)._

.

End (Part 1? *shrugs*)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [In Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537794) by [OnceABlueMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceABlueMoon/pseuds/OnceABlueMoon)




End file.
